User talk:Spottedstar02/Archive 1
Please don't RP with Duststrike. He is already RPed by someone. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Hi Hey, do u want to RP with me, plz?Cynderheart (talk) 19:43, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes I will roleplay with you :) Spottedstar02 (talk) 19:49, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, so where do u want to RP at?Cynderheart (talk) 20:06, April 30, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Ummm how about the nursery.I'll use Spottedkit.Spottedstar02 (talk) 20:18, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Ummm, I didn't make any kit's yet. Cynderheart (talk) 14:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart You can adopt a cat from my cat's family on my blog post Spottedstar02 (talk) 22:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ATTENTION SPOTTY02: You have been nominated 3rd place in the funny story contest! NICE!' BCEngine (talk) 00:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat isn't working for me for some reason, but me and Misty are on IRC. Join us there? And okay, that's cool. Rainy Talk Blog 21:48, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gingerstripe Hey! I need some admins for my wiki! Its new. http://brackenclan-roleplaying.wikia.com I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 22:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Spotty!!! It's Moss. I'm not sure how well you know me. But i see your picture is America off Hetalia. Two things: #HETALIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Do you want another one? #Ignore the 3, this is point 0.5 Here it is Thanks for the picture! I love Hetalia. :D Spottedstar02 (talk) 14:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol coolio [[User:Rainsplash987|''If our love's insanity,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' why are you my clarity? ']] XDDDDDDDD [[User:Spottedpool599|'Hey, this is Spotty.]][[User blog:Spottedpool599/RP character drawing requests| It's not a good idea to mess with me.]] I bite.''' XD 16:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you want a new one? [[User:Mistybird|'I am Misty.']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'That's about it...']] Sure I'm too sexy for my pelt! What color? What does it say? Do you want a shadow? Or do you want it like my new one? If so, tell me, and what it says. If not, answer the questions. Mistybird Talk |It should say:I'm the hero! in gold with a shadow. (can you link me to the colors page) I'm too sexy for my pelt! Here's your siggy: I'm the hero! like it? Try it out on my talk. Mistybird Talk P.S. Almost forgot! Opinion Requests KITTENSTYLE Here it is ^-^ Do: { {SUBST:User:Spottedstar02/Sig} } With out the spaces. Mistybird Talk Strikeh here! ^-^ --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Please write your opinion on me! Creekstone12 (talk) 02:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Creekstone12Creekstone12 (talk) 02:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Opinionnnnnn Like, opinion. Now. 00:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'd like a opinion :3 03:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) (wave) Hi, Spotted~ Can you give me an opinion on your opinions page/section? <- Look! I answered the poll and did something totally wacky with my signature! Is this okay, as a foster kit? Name: Icekit Rank: kit Appearance: Tiny white tom with one grey spot over his eye, purple eyes and a red, white and blue ribbon around his neck (he refuses to take it off) Personality: Relatively cool and composed, modest. History: He helped Spottedfire with her kitting, then asked to be her foster kit and joined the Clan. The rest of the Clan believe that he is Spottedfire's son. Family: Unknown; Foster mother: Spottedfire Extras: He has a miniscule pet puffin. Don't ask about the puffin, I just wanted him to have a pet MEMEME Make me a opinion please~ It's okay.... It'll get better soon. 05:47, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Me too! :3 I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 05:49, June 18, 2013 (UTC) (wave) no worries! There already IS a New Zealand OC! :D Yay!!!!! I'm the hero! My clan will be named HydroClan. It is like RiverClan. 05:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Spotty, if Shadowkits one of the weakest of Spottedfire's litter, what about Stormfire? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 10:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit is the Strongest :P. What about Stormfire? Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 18:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia meme So I heard you like Hetalia? :D That's great, now get Hetaliased! MESSAGE FROM YOUR NINJA-BUDDY (And fellow Poland fangirl ^o^) Poland looks so amazing with his hair up~ It's like... I don't even know. He's the bestest crossdresser <3 Also, I WANT AN OPINION :D Can't break thesilence, but it's breaking me. 04:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) XxDeathTalonxX (talk) 21:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! How'd you like to be a chat mod? Let's talk about... the brunost that closed down a tunnel at Tysfjord, Northern Norway! + Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 'Twas from me and Jet (Jet wrote it then added my siggie xD). We still need to run it by Rainy, but we thought you'd make a good chat mod, as one of our more senior users, with more edits than me, as much as it pains me to admit it. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 22:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Liar YOU LIAR YOU AIN'T ON Garintina the Devil (talk) 13:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Garintina the Devil I left chat because you weren't on. Next time I don't reply in chat wit like 5 minutes. May StarClan light your path! (talk) 14:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) This was supposed to go on your Soul Eater RP wiki, but my computer hates message walls, and much prefers talk pages... I told you I would join, didn't I? Can I please help make pages and make the wiki look extra-extraordinary? :D I won't be too active on week days, etc, but y'know I'll try. It is Soul Eater, after all. The anime I got part of NightClan into after Jet got us obsessed with Hetalia? xD So, yeah... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I will definetly read the manga as soon as I buy the first one xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the picture! I love ouns, they're so....ABSOLutley funny. I hope you get featured! Garintina the Devil (talk) 03:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Not all the detail came out and this was my first time drawing Seb, so... You're free to rant on how ugly it is and how a lot of the shading and color didn't come out and how I only used a pencil on a flash card to make it on the lined side. Ta~ 01:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~ 01:47, October 14, 2013 (UTC) OMS OMS OMS I NEED NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. IT'S THE TOTAL MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE HISTORY OF EARTH. Hi. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all'' 23:19, November 4, 2013 (UTC) God damnit I DON'T NEED THIS. YOU BITCH YOU ARE ON THEIR SIDE YOU WANT ME DEAD YOU WANT ME GONE FROM WIKIA WHY ARE YOU AGAINST ME 02:38, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Ame, pleasepleaseplease can I be an admin on your SE RP wiki? I'm not ready to leave the fandom, even with 1 episode left, I'm more likely to cry and start over. But I reeeaaally wanna roleplay and I wanna help with your wiki :D Also, you should check out my newest ship, SpiritxAzusa: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7943717/1/First-Comes-Marriage That wonderful fanfiction even has a wonderful-er sequel! Eeek, I love Soul Eater ♥ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:57, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! rawr Happy Holidays! [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Dreams 'Are 'Just ']][[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'A 'Better 'Reality']] 21:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC)